


Rise of the Infinity Wielders

by CommonGardenSquid, oppaisdead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infinity Gems, My Oc's are assholes, Not Canon Compliant, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonGardenSquid/pseuds/CommonGardenSquid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: When the Mad Titan Thanos threatened to wipe out half of the life in the galaxy, its greatest heroes managed to gather the infinity stones and cast them out into the unknown before he had the chance. Without the infinity stones, Thanos was stopped, and the countless deaths were prevented. The infinity stones however, would tolerate being separated no longer. After almost being brought together after millennia apart, no force in the universe will keep them apart. A group of unlikely hosts are chosen by the infinity stones, and their fates, as well as that of universe itself, will never be the same.





	Rise of the Infinity Wielders

This sucked, it wasn't a question at this point. This was objectively the worst Friday night Audrey had ever experienced and was the third worst birthday party she had ever been to. 

She got up from the bed she was sitting on and began to pace around the seedy motel room she ended up having to room in for the night, thankfully the credit card she used to pay for the room hadn't been reported stolen yet. Assessing the situation, it was not good.

Her phone? Not working. Her friends? Missing at best. Audrey still didn't like thinking about it. Maxie and she had managed to stick together for a while, but now he was gone too. The guy in the corner of her room? Still passed out, apparently, he was a lightweight when it came to tranquilizers. Dragging the idiot halfway across the city had been so much fun.

The assholes responsible for her having to drag a drugged up weirdo around town and hide in a building with more code violations than hairs on her head, yeah they were still out there. 

So no, this was not good.

Of course, all of these facts were ignoring the cherry on top of the shit sundae her life had become, and that was the purple rock embedded in her right hand that caused all of this. On the bright side, she was pretty sure she could now stop a car with her bare hands because of it.It was pretty neat in that respect. Then again it caused her to be separated from her friends, and end up in a murdery hotel room with an unconscious asshole. There were certainly pros and cons to the situation.

She sighed and plopped on the bed, yeah this couldn't get any worse. However, a groan coming from the corner of the room would soon prove her wrong. The unconscious asshole was now becoming a conscious asshole. 

She quickly stood up in a fighting stance. This guy didn't look intimidating, that was for sure. He had the limbs of car dealership inflatable and a voice that reminded her of a poorly tuned cello. Don't even get her started on the stupid outfit he was wearing. Ridiculous appearance aside, Audrey saw what he could do. If he wanted to hurt her, he very well could. Steeling her resolve, she stepped forward.

He didn't know where he was, that was for. The sort of hazy look in his eyes was similar to the drug-induced fog her little brother had after his tonsillectomy. He was harmless for now, but given how he had managed to shake off all the hits she threw at him, that probably wasn't going to last long. “Ugh… did anyone get anyone get the number of that truck hit me? What happ…” He trailed off when he looked at Audrey, and a spark of recognition lit up his eyes. He recognized her.

Well, shit.

He tried and failed at standing up. He fell back in the corner almost abruptly as he stood up from it. He could talk okay, but the drugs still hadn't completely left his system. He braced himself against the wall with a look of a caged animal, fierce and afraid. She was locked in a strange room, in a strange world with a strange man, and the next move she made could effectively save or doom her. Given the situation she there was only one sure thing to say, “Um, hi.” He scrunched as far in the corner he could, “You, you! Where, what, how!?” The panic rising in eyes was plain to see, as he began trying to rise up to his feet again. Audrey’s hands instinctively moved up to shield her face. “ Whoa, whoa there guy. I'm not here to fight, well I mean unless you make it one.” He spared her a wary glance, as his hands moved towards his face. The sparks of unease on his face quickly bloomed into a full-blown panic when he realized what was missing. She tossed the fragment of cloth towards him, it was the closest thing to a peace offering she had. That obviously threw him for a loop, honestly she couldn't blame, if someone spent 36 hours fleeing from the authorities, caused her to get knocked unconscious, and then all of a sudden wanted to be buddies, yeah she'd be confused as hell too. After about a second long staring contest, she broke the silence, “ I uh, thought you might want that.” A few more moments of awkward silence passed, “ I still don't know who you are, if that helps.” She was met with more awkward silence, well if he was going to be this way “I'm trying to extend the olive branch here guy, you going to say or something or just keep standing like, uh I don't know. I can't think of a proper insult, this is how worked up you got me.” She was trying to be non threatening, failing, but trying. He picked up on her change in demeanor from when they first met, “So, you don't- don't want to kill me this time?” Well someone was off to a rude start. “ For the record, I wasn't trying to kill you the first time, and seriously, what the fuck? Trying to be nice here.” “Then why was I unconscious?” “Okay that wasn't directly my fault, weren't you there when it happened?” Jesus, this is why she wasn't nice to people. If the assholery was any indication, he wasn't as afraid anymore. Clearing his throat he continued, “I remember you, and your friend screaming, now I'm waking up on the floor, and everything hurts. Speaking of which is he like waiting outside or something?” Good start, and a bad finish, that was not the best question for Audrey right now. That inner flame, that confident cockiness, was almost extinguished as soon as he asked the question. She choked out a pitiful reply “Gone.” Maybe it was the stress, or the just the drugs wearing off, but he finally started to remember. There was screaming lots of it, some from the crowd, some from him, most from the girl and her now missing friend. A blossom of pain in the ribs here, and a sucker punch there. Finally a prick in the shoulder, and the blanket of darkness that overcame him. Wait… prick in the shoulder. “ I was hit with a tranq dart…” “ That was meant for me, yep. You really are a dumbass you know.” Her words were sharp, but the bite was gone, now there was only guilt. “ You saved me but your frie-” “Gone, same guys that would have shot me took him.” “ I'm sorry” that was all he could force out. “Why you only wanted to help, I should be apologizing to you for what happened.” There was a sort of sad mirth on her face he had seen far too many times before, she blamed herself, but she was too afraid to let any weakness show. “You saved me, why?” “ Just repaying a favor, I'd be in the same boat as Max if it weren't for you.” “ That's it?” “What's that supposed to mean?” “You spend the last day and a half trying to kill-” “Injure!” “Injure, me and my friends, and now you just want to let me go?” Definitely, one of the weirder situations he had been in, and that was saying a lot. That fire was slowly making its way back to her eyes, “Yeah, it's called being nice. Do you not understand what doing someone a solid is dickhead? Besides, I have a lot more to worry about than you, and your merry little band of fuckwads, ok pal?” “Like your friend, Max right?” With a huff the flame began to fade again, he really needed to stop mentioning her friend. “ Well yeah, he'd do the same for me, so..” “So what, you're going to just trail after a bunch of terrorist to find him?” “Like I have any other choice?” she spat back. He went over everything in his head that had happened in the last 36 hours, and he resolved himself to making another bad decision that hopefully wouldn't add too many more gray hairs to Mr. Stark’s head. “ Well I could come with you.” “What!? Why would you help me?” “I actually understand how solids work, plus hey an enemy of Hydra, those guys who took your friend, well their a friend a mine.” She was skeptical, but clearly interested. “I'll take your help, but what about the your buddies?” “If we're being honest they wouldn't approve of this.” “So you're going to help me?” What was once a dying ember, was now a raging wildfire in her eyes, she could save Maxie, and nothing would stop her now that she had a chance. “Under one condition.” He said. “And what would that be?” “I want to what we're getting into, plus I don't think the drugs have worn off, because my limbs don't really want to move.” For the first time since their meeting she let out a genuine laugh. “Okay, Mr… Yeah I'm not calling you Spider-Guy.” “It’s Spiderman, and..” well she already saw his face, and this seemed like as good opportunity as any to build trust. Extending his hand, he introduced himself “ Peter Parker” he said. He was met with a firm handshake by the girl, “Audrey Stiles.” The girl plopped on the floor, glancing at him Peter recognized the invitation and followed suit. “Well get comfortable Parker, this is going to be a long story.”


End file.
